


Easier to lie

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>05 декабря 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easier to lie

**Author's Note:**

> 05 декабря 2009

Когда Джин приходит на съемки с опозданием, одергивает рукава джемпера и постоянно поправляет очки на переносице, Каме знает, что предыдущую ночь Джин провел в клубе, возможно, в нескольких, развлекаясь со случайными парнями и девушками. Он много выпил, и лег спать почти с рассветом прямо на диване в гостиной. Джин не завел будильник, и не проспал съемки окончательно только потому, что менеджер названивал ему с самого утра. 

\- Я всю ночь читал сценарии будущих съемок, и не заметил, как заснул, - улыбается Джин.

\- Вот как, - кивает Каме и подает ему стаканчик с кофе и несколько листов с красными пометками – изменения в сценарии передачи.

Когда Каме не приходит в клуб, куда его пригласил Джин по e-mail, Джин сердится, посылает ему около десяти сообщений, состоящих из одних смайлов, выпивает свою текилу с лаймом и идет танцевать. На следующий день Каме перебирает четки на шее и говорит, что не видел сообщений Джина. Джин стоит у него на пороге, прислонившись к косяку, и молчаливо смотрит прямо в глаза Каме.

\- На самом деле, ты же ждал, что я тебе позвоню, потому что очень скучал? – спрашивает Джин.

\- Заходи, - говорит Каме и сторонится.

Когда Джин, развалившись в кресле за пыльным столиком в кафе заштатного городишки, с широкой улыбкой смотрит на фотографии, которые ему показывает какая-то девушка – с ней Джину внезапно захотелось познакомиться, Каме знает, что это шоу для него. Джин тычет пальцем то в одну фотку, то в другую, и говорит незнакомке, что просто невероятно хочет завести себе такую же кошку. И было бы здорово, если бы он мог на неё посмотреть.

\- Ты так любишь кошек? – уточнят Каме.

\- Жить без них не могу, - парирует Джин и улыбается девушке. 

\- Я думал, у тебя на них аллергия, - меланхолично замечает Каме и допивает свое банановое молоко одним глотком. 

Девушка непонимающе на них смотрит, пока в кафе не влетает стайка девочек в школьной форме и не впивается взглядом в Каме и Джина. Она не успевает ничего подумать, потому что двое молодых людей сдувает как ветром.

Когда Каме в перерыв неожиданно исчезает, перед этим пошушукавшись с Коки, Джин знает, что Каме идет курить. Джин находит его в туалете для персонала, сидящим на унитазе и с сигаретой, зажатой между губами. Каме задумчиво шевелит ею, и почти не вдыхает. Он не стесняется Джина, но тушит сигарету о сливной бачок.

\- Почему ты снова начал? – Джин отходит от кабинки и встает рядом с раковинами. 

Каме старательно моет руки с мылом и полощет рот.

\- Много работы. Больше ответственности, - сухо отвечает Каме и проходит мимо Джина к сушилкам. 

\- Это потому что я уезжаю в Лос-Анджелес? – спрашивает Джин.

Каме ничего не отвечает, сует руку в карман и достает мятую сигарету от Коки. Он говорит, что скоро вернется, и снова запирается в кабинке. Через пять-семь минут Джин снова видит улыбающегося Каме на съемочной площадке.

Когда Джин ерзает на диване: то вытягивает ноги, то поджимает под себя, пихает босыми пятками Каме, тот понимает, что Джину – скучно. Они сидят в полной темноте – только голубоватый свет от домашнего кинотеатра освещает их лица. По кабельному американскому спортивному каналу сегодня какой-то промежуточный бейсбольный матч между командами, про которые Джин даже не слышал. Перед ними на столе ваза с чипсами и по пустой бутылке из-под пива, под столом, в сумке-холодильнике, ещё несколько бутылок дожидаются своего часа. Каме замечает, как Джин силится держать глаза открытыми и не зевать. Тем не менее, Джин упорно продолжает щуриться и смотреть, как питчер под номером «1» готовится к подаче. 

\- Тебе ведь скучно? – спрашивает Каме и щекочет пятки Джина под пледом.

Джин дергает ногами и непроизвольно смеется от щекотки. 

\- Нет, я же смотрю! – он хватает со стола чипсы и отправляет их в рот, не отрываясь от экрана. 

\- Какой счет, Джин? 

Эта игра почему-то очень важна для Каме, но Джин пойман врасплох, и не может ответить – камеры, как назло, не показывают таблицу со счетом. 

\- Пять – три? – неуверенно произносит Джин, вжимаясь в диван под тяжелым взглядом Каме.

\- Четыре – два, - говорит Каме.

\- Мне интересно, - настаивает Джин. 

Каме ничего не отвечает и берет пульт. Джин едва успевает заметить названия команд, показанные на экране: Цинциннати vs Питтсбург, и он едва удерживает от возгласа «Да кто это вообще?». Бейсбольное поле пропадает с экрана и сменяется Джеком Воробьем. 

\- Я поставил на запись. Матч, - говорит Каме и забирается к Джину под плед. 

Когда Каме говорит, что им лучше перестать мешать личную жизнь и работу, потому что ему важна его карьера, ради которой ему пришлось от многого отказаться, Джин знает, что Каме нисколько не кривит душой. Они стоят рядом с его машиной, кутаясь в свои шарфы и плотнее прижимая к телу куртки. Джин выпускает клубочки пара изо рта в сторону Каме вместо ответов. Каме сердится на него за молчание и его ноздри широко раздуваются. 

\- Это слишком далеко зашло, - говорит Каме. – Мы становимся себе врагами. Пресса и агентство сходят с ума, и мне кажется, я уже тоже на грани.

Джин молчит и ковыряет носком сапога грязный снег у колес машины. 

\- Мы должны быть взрослее и думать о работе, - продолжает Каме. – Джин, понимаешь?

\- Ага, понимаю, - отзывается Джин после тягостного молчания. – Ты ведь все этого говоришь, потому что любишь меня, но тебе сложно даже представить, что это правда, ведь ты боишься не справиться?

\- Это что-то вроде «Я тебя тоже»? – с сомнением уточняет Каме.

Джин открывает дверцу автомобиля.

\- Поехали домой, я спать хочу.

Каме кивает, и обходит машину, чтобы сесть рядом с водителем. Когда Джин говорит, что хочет спать, Каме знает, что спать сегодня они не будут.


End file.
